


From The Heart

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-14
Updated: 2003-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the CLEXFest 2nd Wave<br/>It is Lex's birthday and what he asks for is one day where he can spoil Clark rotten.  Jonathan reluctantly agrees. (Kira-Nerys)</p>
            </blockquote>





	From The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive the mistakes and bear with me. 

## From The Heart

by AtieJen

<http://atiejen.mypage.org>

* * *

Title: From The Heart  
Author/Pseudonym: AtieJen   
Email: atiejen@ureach.com   
Pairing: Clark /Lex   
Rating: PG-13   
Summary: With the gifts being passed round, whose birthday is it anyway? Challenge Response: It is Lex's birthday and what he asks for is one day where he can spoil Clark rotten. Jonathan reluctantly agrees. (Kira-Nerys) DISCLAIMER: The WB, DC Comics, MillarGoughInk, Tolin, Robbins, and Davola [along with whomever else] own this wonderful show. I am merely borrowing the characters to use in my own slashy way and will try to return them as mentally cognizant and stable as when I took them, Thank You AUTHOR'S NOTE: Part of the CLEX Fest 2nd Wave at [www.kardasi.com/Lexclusive/ClexFest/.](http://www.kardasi.com/Lexclusive/ClexFest/.) Beta: Not Beta'd   
Author's Webpage: <http://atiejen.mypage.org>

* * *

From The Heart.  
By AtieJen 

Clark walked into the torch feeling as if he was on top of the world, which he might as well have been. He was still on the best of terms with all his friends, his secret was still very secret despite his running around Smallville helping people, he had no detention and his parents were not upset with him for anything. There was nothing that would put a frown on his face, or so he thought, until he saw the smug look on Chloe's face as she turned from the computer to face him. 

"Okay, Chloe, I recognise that look. What is going on?" 

She singsong-ed at him, 'I know something you don't know.' She was definitely throwing a gauntlet and for a moment he was tempted to pick it up but he remembered his previous happiness and refused to play her game. "You know a great many things that I don't know Chlo, what have you found out?" 

"Spoiling my fun." She pouted at him with a smile. 

"I know. ... So, what are you working on, Chloe?" 

"Ask me nicely and I might tell you." She told him to draw out the suspense. 

"Okay, Chloe. We'll do this your way. Please tell me, what do you know that I don't know." 

"Right. Since you ask so nicely, I'll tell you this itsy bitsy little thing, but you'll owe me." 

"If it's worth it, I might." 

"I found out Lex's birthday." 

"Oh!" He gulped at her. He wasn't expecting that. He knew the birth dates of all his friends and family except Lex. 

"When is it?" He asked her. 

"Is it worth it?" She asked him still looking self-satisfied. 

"Okay, it's worth it. What do you want?" 

"Let me think." She then cocked her head in a thinking position and he was sure that it was just to see him squirm. After a short moment, "I've got it. Let me be the first person to see his birthday present." 

After thinking for a split second, he decided that her request was doable so he agreed with her, "Ok. When is it?" 

"On the 15th." She told him smugly. 

"The 15th? But ... But that's in three days. It's Wednesday." He panicked slightly. Lex was one of his best friends if not his very best friend, and the reason for his panicking was that he couldn't imagine a birthday present that was good enough. What could he possibly get for Lex in the space of two days? He barely heard Chloe's annoying and unwanted reply to his statement. 

"Yep it's Wednesday so you better start cracking." 

"What am I going to get him?" He asked her, even though he was unsure of the reason. It was not as if she could really help him, or ... maybe she could. 

"What?!" 

"Yes, Chloe, you know, what am I going to get him? ... What would you get him?" 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, take a deep breath, now, why are you asking me? He's your friend." 

"Come on, please help me out here, Chloe. If you were in my position, what would you get him?" 

"First of all, I'm not in your position. Second, I'm not that close to the guy and third, please; I am so not going to go there. The thing between you and Lex is just that, between the both of you and ... I don't want to know." 

"What are you saying, Chloe? I just want help to get him a birthday present." He asked her, looking at her confusedly. He had a suspicion of what she was alluding to but he had long learnt that his confused expression gave him an air of naivety that put off awkward questions. She looked at him intensely for a while before answering him but there was no mistaking the disappointing expression she now had. 

"Okay. Then I can't help you this time Clark, sorry." With that, she turned back to her computer. He watched her for a moment before leaving the Torch office. 

What she said had struck a chord with him but not for the reasons she probably thought. Yes, he hadn't known Lex a long time but he seemed closer to him than his other friends. Yes, Lex was his very best friend and even though there were so many things that he was keeping from his friends and Lex in particular; if there was someone he could and would tell his secrets, it would be Lex. 

He'd heard the rumours about his friendship with Lex. Some people thought that he was just there for whatever he could get from his rich friend and while there was no doubt about the Luthor heir's wealth, he didn't like the man for that. 

The other school of thought was that they were having a wild affair behind his parents back and of course neither was true. 

In Lex, he saw and felt a sense of otherworldliness, separateness and kinship that he could very easily relate to. Sometimes, he envied his older friend's poise and self-confidence. Something he didn't think came with the money. Yes the money helped, but Lex had a sense of self that he couldn't really relate to for now, 'as if he ever would', he thought to himself piteously. 

As for the wild affair, he accepted that they both felt out of place in the world but that was where it ended. With Lex's sense of self, what would he do with an awkward, gauche high school farm boy from Hicksville? There was no doubt in his mind, that what he felt when he saw and thought of his best friend was a lot more than what he felt for all his other male and female friends, except Lana. 

But even so, he knew that if it weren't love now, it definitely would be if he spent the same length of time nurturing it as he did with his feelings for Lana. 

Since he felt that any of his feelings that went beyond friendship would no doubt be unrequited, he tried not to spend a lot of time on it. Because he knew that with Lex, he would fall in love and fall very hard. The kind of love that would be titled 'forever and I don't need anyone else.' 

The present heartbreak of his teenage years, Lana, was enough for him. If Lex broke his heart, it would hurt too much. Also at the moment, he would rather have Lex as best friend than as a lover to experiment with. Experiments that should they fail, would hurt and would likely destroy him. Destroy him in the sense that he knew that there really was no way that he would have an affair with Lex without telling him his secrets. If things didn't work out, then he would have a crisis on his hands. 

This reasoning accounted for the time he spent with Lex doing what he could in cultivating their friendship outside of his romantic inclinations. He believed that if nothing came out of his crush/love for Lex, at least he would still have his best friend; someone who hopefully liked him enough when he got to know him. 

Sometimes, in his more sober and reflective moments, he knew that he really hated keeping secrets from Lex because it served as an additional barrier between them. 

The first of those barriers was Lex's own secrets and the second was his father's opinion of the Luthor's. His parents barely tolerated his unique friendship with Lex, anything more would be out of the question and probably cause a falling out in his family. 

All this of course was a speculation of the highest order because he wasn't sure of Lex's feelings towards him. While he knew that the other man liked him, there was no mistaking the lengths they'd both gone for each other and would probably go in the future, he wasn't sure if Lex thought that there could be more in their relationship the way he did. 

By the time Clark finished his thinking, he found himself in front of The Talon. Going in there would give him the opportunity to see Lana, something that he often looked forward to, but for some reason, today he didn't feel like smiling while he fought off the effects of her meteorite necklace, all the time listening to her talk about Whitney. 

Making an about turn, he made his way towards home. He got to a place where there was no-one looking and speeded home. 

* * *

"Hi, Mom." He greeted his mom when he entered the house and saw her cooking in the kitchen.

She spared him a glance as he opened the fridge and looked pointedly at the bag he'd dropped by the door. 

"I know, I know I'll take it to my room." He told her pouring out a glass of milk. 

"Thanks. ... How was school?" She asked him when he came down the stairs. 

"Oh, you know, the usual. ... I found out that a friend's birthday is coming up." 

"That's nice. Whose." She asked him. He paused for an instant, thinking that he didn't really want to answer her. While he knew that she didn't object as strongly as his dad to his friendship with Lex, he knew that she objected. Right now was not the time to try justifying the friendship again. His main thought was on what to get his best friend. 

On the other hand, perhaps she could help him think of a present, hopefully without reacting in the same way as Chloe. 

"Lex." He told her, making a production of sitting himself at the table in an effort to cover up his hiatus. 

"Oh!" She responded, with an infinitesimal pause in the apple peeling she was doing. 

"Yes, It's on Saturday and I don't quite know what to get for him. I've spent the whole afternoon thinking about it. I mean, even though he is my best friend, what do you get the man who has everything?" 

"I can see where that would be a problem, but I can't help you there, Clark?" She told him, still peeling her apples. 

He tried not to, but his disappointment must have come through. "Neither could Chloe." He commented softly. 

"How is that?" 

"It's not important, Mom." He brushed it off. 

"Oh, Clark, well, what kind of things does he like?" Martha made an effort simply because it was her son asking. 

"I don't think anything I can afford is on that list Mom." He told her dejectedly. "If I had more time to think about it, I probably would be able to come up with something. I really want it to be good you know." 

"Well, he is your friend, Clark and I'm sure he'd like anything that you got for him." 

"I guess, ... but what can I get for him that would be meaningful. It is my first birthday present to him you know and I _" 

"_want it to be good I heard. He is your friend, Clark and you know him better than either Chloe or I so our suggestions will probably be out of place." 

"You're right Mom, but if he was your friend, what would you think of getting for him?" He knew that he was just a small step above whining and that annoyed his mom but he couldn't help it. He needed help and she usually gave it. 

With a deep breath, she asked him, "Have you thought of asking him what he wants?" 

"What? He doesn't even know that I know." 

"How so?" 

"Well, Chloe found it somewhere and told me." 

"So you're not really sure that it is his birthday, then." That was true, but he didn't think that Chloe was joking with him about this. Especially with her last reaction and the condition she exacted from him for telling him. 

"I don't think she was joking, Mom." 

"You can't be too sure. Why don't you make sure that it is really his birthday, then ask him what he wants." 

"People don't really like to be asked about things like that Mom. I never know what to say when I'm asked. It's better if it's a surprise anyway." 

"I agree that surprises are better but you are in a jam right now aren't you?" She pointed out to him. 

"Surprises, jam? What is going on?" Jonathan asked them as he came into the kitchen from outside. 

"Hi, Dad." 

"Clark, I thought you might be back, but I didn't see you outside." 

"Oh, sorry Dad, I got talking to Mom and forgot the time. I'll get to my chores right away." With that, he stood from his chair, rinsed out his milk glass and went to do his chores. What he wasn't aware of was the conversation that continued in his absence. 

* * *

"What is this about a surprise, Martha?"

"I don't know if I should be telling you this, ... but it's Lex's birthday on Saturday and Clark doesn't know what to get for him." 

"Hmm, does he have to get him anything?" Jonathan grunted out at his wife. 

"Don't be mean, Jon; you know that Clark thinks of him as his best friend." 

"And what does Lex think about Clark?" 

"I don't know, I haven't exactly been asking him you know." She answered her husband wryly. 

"Yes, that is what I'm worried about. Does he think that we haven't heard what people have been saying about their friendship?" 

"You know it isn't true right?" She asked him as she too had heard the rumours. In a town as small as Smallville, it wasn't long before stories made the rounds. It sometimes surprised her how possible it had been for them to keep Clark's abilities a secret. She would remain ever grateful to whatever benevolent god that was on her side. She noticed that her husband hadn't answered her. So she repeated her question. 

"Jonathan, you know it is not true right?" 

"I know, Martha but you have to admit that Lex's interest in Clark is not straightforward, no matter what he says." 

"Could it be that like Clark, he just wants a friend?" How often did she have to play devils advocate to her husband in the friendship between her son and the young millionaire? She wondered to herself. There was one thing she knew, and that was that Clark was committed to making and keeping his friendship with Lex no matter what. If they continued to push, the way Jonathan was wont to do, then they may hurt Clark more than the hurt they were trying to keep him from in his acquaintance with Lex. 

"Maybe, but he is a Luthor, Martha, and if there is one thing I know, it's that the Luthor's don't have friends." 

"Maybe this one does." She told him quietly. 

"The apple doesn't fall too far from the tree Martha." 

"Maybe not, but you can't say that Lex is no different to Lionel. Luthor they both may be but Lex has Clark while Lionel didn't." 

"Yes. That is actually what I am worried about. I don't want our son to get hurt." 

"I don't want that either Jonathan, but we've raised him in the best way we can. We just have to trust him and be there for him." 

She could say this now, because she was keeping something from her husband. Even if Clark hadn't realised it yet, she knew that there was more to their feelings for each other than Clark was saying. Maybe it was a Mother's intuition, or she was reading his eyes and nuances, but she knew that Clark loved Lex. 

She first recognised it in Lex, and when she did, she was furious. How dare that Luthor come in and try to seduce and take away her only son. Clark was the best gift she could ever have received and she loved him dearly. Over time she saw that the lingering looks were not solely in Lex's eyes, Clark returned them. When she saw that the feelings she read in Clark's eyes whenever he saw and talked about Lex far surpassed anything he expressed for Lana, she refrained from confronting them about it. Time, and the knowledge that they had done nothing physical about their feelings allowed her accept their friendship. 

It was with this newfound acceptance that she was able to ease Jonathan's mind. Even though he thought they were just best friends. The kind of best friend he had once tried to be to Lionel Luthor. 

"Yes, Him I trust, it's Luthor that I don't. Just see what associating with him has done to Clark's reputation." 

"Oh leave off, Jonathan. People will always look for something to say and they've always had something to say about Clark since his adoption." Martha told him quite seriously. 

"I agree, but whatever they've said, it's not been as bad as this." 

"This isn't so bad is it?" She nudged him laughing. 

"If you think this isn't bad, I shudder to think what is." He laughed back at her. 

* * *

Out in the barn, Clark was multitasking his deeds. He'd never been more grateful for the routine nature of his chores on the farm, for while his body was busy moving the livestock, he was busy thinking of what possible gift he could give to his best friend for his 22nd birthday. 

By the time he finished, he was surprised at how he had somewhat dreamed his way through it all. But he was grateful for the time he had till supper. That would give him some time to visit Lex and if possible, take his mother's advise and ask Lex what he wanted. 

"Mum, Dad, I've finished, can I go to Lex's for a while?" 

"What about your homework?" Jonathan asked him. 

"Ah, ... I don't have a lot of it, and I promise I wont be long, I'll get it done when I get back." 

"Clark?" His mom asked him questioningly 

"Please, Mum. I can't think of anything and I've only got three days to work with. At least, let me see if I can take your advice and ask him what he wants." 

"And if you can't afford what he wants?" He heard his dad ask with suspicion shadowing the question. He thought about that for a moment and could only answer honestly, 

"Lex knows me dad; he won't ask for what I can't afford." His parents exchanged a look at this, before his mother answered his request. 

"Of course you can go, Clark. Dinner is in an hour so don't be late." 

As he was about to leave, his father stopped him, "Take the truck." 

"Why? I'll get there faster if I run." 

"I know you will, just take the truck okay. Humour and old man, okay." At this they both laughed and he answered as this was their inside joke; "You'll never be old Dad." 

"Yea, Yea, make sure you're back in an hour." 

"Thanks, Dad." 

He gave his dad a hug, smiled at his mom and left the house. Driving to the mansion, he tried to imagine the numerous ways he could introduce the subject of Lex's birthday, but nothing came to his mind. When he got there, he decided to go with the flow, as he often did whenever he was with his friend. With Lex, sometimes the silence made the most meaning and his teenage awkwardness wasn't so embarrassing or rather; Lex didn't make him feel as embarrassed as others did. 

He met Lex in the middle of one of his usual pool games, concentrating as if it was the last thing he could ever think of doing. 

"Hey, Lex." 

"Clark." Lex answered him, continuing with his game as if there had been no interruption. "What are you doing here so late? I would have thought you had chores or some farm thing to finish." 

"Yeah, I'm done with my chores for the day." 

"Ahhhh. Good for you. Wish I was that lucky." 

"What? You have chores too? I thought this was your relaxing period." 

"Ah but you see my friend, we all have chores, and I don't think I can ever stop doing mine, even now." 

"Hmm. Can you take a break from your chores Mr Luthor?" He asked his friend wryly, injecting some levity into the suddenly serious atmosphere. Lex understood and chuckled at him. 

"For you, Clark Kent, I would. So what can I do for you?" 

"Do you always have to be doing something for me? Can't I just come and visit you?" He asked Lex, trying to get a feel of his mood in order to begin the birthday discussion in the right manner. 

"Yes, Clark you can always come and visit me, but not today, ... I don't think. What is going on?" 

Clark looked down at his shoes for a moment. 

"Umm, well." 

"Is something wrong?" 

"No! Nothing is wrong. I just ..." 

"Come on, Clark, out with it. You know you can tell me anything." 

"I know." 

"So what is it?" Lex asked him, looking at him intently. Their eyes met for a moment and he looked away before telling his friend, 

"Umm, ChloefoundoutthatitwasyourbirthdayonSaturdayandIcan'tthinkofwhattogetyouandIwaswonderingifyoucouldtellmewhattogetforyou." 

That, definitely didn't come out the way he had wanted it to, but at least he'd got his point across, only to look up at Lex and see him blinking rapidly. 

"You know, Clark, even after living in Smallville as long as I have, I still couldn't decipher what you just said, feel like repeating?" Lex told him wryly and he saw the older man smiling when he took a chance glance at him. 

Clark took a deep breath and told him, 

"I know that your birthday is on Saturday, and I don't know what to get for you." 

Lex's face showed his surprise at this, "How did you find out?" 

"Chloe." 

"Yes, the indefatigable Miss Sullivan." Lex said but didn't say anything after that. Before the silence could become oppressive, Clark made his query. 

"I know you are my best friend, Lex, but I don't know what to get for you, I mean, what do you get someone who has everything?" 

"I don't know Clark, what do you get him?" Lex volleyed the question back to him. 

"You see, that is what I have been thinking about all day, what to get for you and then, Mom suggested that I ask you, so, please, what can I get you for your birthday?" 

Lex smiled at him, not one of his half smirks, but an honest full smile. "You don't have to get me anything Clark." 

"That is not possible, Lex. I can't just not get you anything for your birthday; ... I just need a little help." Softly, he continued. "What can I get you?" And then more loudly, "That I can afford anyway." Lex laughed out loudly at that, and then cocked his head in a thinking fashion. 

"I can't think of anything right now Clark, but if I do, I'll make sure to let you know." 

"Definitely before your birthday right." He asked him somewhat suspiciously. 

"Yes, before my birthday." 

"Promise." He wasn't sure why he was insisting, but if Lex was able to come up with something, it saved him from cracking his brain; instead, he would save his energy for getting whatever Lex asked for. 

"Alright, give me till tomorrow afternoon, I'll let you know." 

"Thanks, Lex. I have to go before I'm grounded till your birthday." 

"Can't let that happen." Lex told him smugly. 

"Right. See you later Lex." 

"Tomorrow, Clark" 

Clark returned to the farm and spent the rest of the evening relatively stress free. He told his mom about his decision to leave the worrying to Lex and she just smiled at him. 

His homework didn't take a long time and he slept the sleep of the innocent. 

* * *

His Thursday was spent on relative tenterhooks, as he couldn't stop thinking about what Lex would ask for. His finances weren't that great, but he would get whatever Lex wanted, he just hoped that Lex wouldn't want something really, really expensive. There was some level of coolness between Chloe and himself as none of them was prepared to apologize. They didn't tell Pete the reason for their fallout so he allowed them their space but kept looking between them in bewilderment.

He went straight home from school and finished his chores in record time. Catching up with Lex in his study at the mansion, he could barely contain his excitement and impatience. 

"So. What do you want?" 

"Hi, Clark? How are you, how was school. I am fine, thank you for asking." He could feel himself blush at the knowing look on Lex's face as he said this. 

"Sorry, how are you doing, Lex?" 

"That is okay, Clark, and like I said, I am fine thank you. So what brings you down my way today?" 

He gaped at Lex for a moment before catching the smile in the older man's eyes. 

"Don't tease, Lex." He told his friend looking at him through his lashes. 

"Why not? It is so much fun and you rise to it so well." 

For a moment, he just stared at Lex. It wasn't often that he got to see his friend let go and laugh as he was doing, and it always fascinated him to watch. At other times, you could comfortably believe that Lex was always doing his chores, because he wore the mantle and bore the burdens of his name easily. If, of course, you didn't look closely, you would fail to see the repercussions of those burdens. He had learned to look and because of that, wanted to make his friend laugh as much as possible, even if it was at his expense. Doing anything to subtly lighten the load, as Lex would allow nothing else. 

"Okay my young friend. Come in and have a seat." He followed the directive and sat on the couch facing his friend, the laughter was gone now but the air wasn't too heavy. 

"L-e-x, what do you want for your birthday, that I can afford." 

"So, ... you're no longer giving me carte blanche on the gift are you?" 

"Sorry, Lex. I have the feeling you'd love to get out of it and I don't want you to." 

Lex joined him at the other end of the couch and looked at him closely before asking 

"Why is this so important to you? You know that it doesn't really matter, you'll always be my friend." 

"That's not it, Lex. You'll always be my friend too but wouldn't you like to get me something for my birthday?" 

"Of course I would." He answered hurriedly, "When is it?" 

"Not telling, but there you go, that's what friends do." 

"Then surprise me; I seem to remember that's the order of the day" 

"I'd like to, but it's my first birthday gift to you and I'd really like it to be special." 

"Anything from you would be special, Clark." Lex told him catching his eyes. They maintained that look for a few seconds and in that time he suspected that his feelings for Lex were not quite as unrequited as he thought. He broke the connection and looked down at his shoes, afraid of what Lex could read from his eyes. If he'd been able to read something from Lex's, the king of blank and bland looks; then his eyes must be writing a novel. 

"Clark?" Lex asked him quietly, but he didn't quite know how to answer. 

"Please, Lex, what can I get you for your birthday." He asked him formally looking at him fleetingly. 

"Okay, Clark, why don't you let me spoil you for the day." 

"Mmm, I'm not quite sure I know what you mean, spoil me how?" 

"You said something you could afford right?" 

"Yes." 

"Then allow me to spend the day with you, and spend some money." 

"L-e-x, I'm supposed to be giving you the treat remember, and I'm sure my parents wouldn't allow me keep any expensive gifts from you." 

"I would have thought that birthdays would be exempt from the gift rule." He said quietly and before Clark could tell him that it wasn't his birthday, Lex continued. "And you would be giving me a treat, spending the day with me." 

There was no way that Clark could avoid the blush on his face after hearing his best friend say that so he just looked at his shoes and answered, "I'd like to spend the day with you, but I don't think that my parents would let me get out of everything and _ " 

"That's okay Clark, it was just a thought." Lex interrupted him somewhat dejectedly. It made such a difference from their earlier teasing that he said without thinking, 

"Listen, ... I'll try and get them to agree alright." 

"Really, you don't have to go out of your way, Clark. Like I said, anything that you get for me will be fine." 

"Fine maybe, but not what you asked for, which is what I want to get for you." He reached out and placing his hand slightly above Lex's elbow that was closest to him, he tried to reassure his friend. "I'll do my best okay." Lex looked at him and smiled slightly. 

"Thanks, Clark, I know you will." Clark smiled back at his friend and stood up to make leaving motions. "Well, I have to go and start making plans, and get you a card at least. Something that defines your old age of course." He told his friend cheekily and Lex laughed at him. 

He got home to see his mom taking a breather in the kitchen. He joined her after getting some milk from the fridge and decided to start out his 'spend the day with Lex campaign' with her. 

"Hi, Mom," 

"Clark, you're back. How's Lex?" 

"He's okay. He's told me what he wants for his birthday." 

"That must be a load off your mind. What does he want and like your father asked, can you afford it?" 

Now that the time had come, he didn't quite know how to phrase his question. How do you ask your parents to let you spend the day with the best friend you know that they don't approve of? It also didn't help that it is what the best friend wants, not your idea. 

"Clark? What is it?" 

"Nothing, he just wants to give me a treat on that day." 

"Treat, what kind of treat?" She asked him suspiciously. 

"I don't know mom, but I get the feeling that he hardly gets what he wants on his birthday, this is why this one kind of means a lot." 

"Every birthday means a lot to everyone, Clark, but you still haven't explained. What kind of treat." 

"Really, Mom, I don't know. He just wants to spend the day with me." 

"Spend the day doing what? Having a party? What?" She asked him insistently. 

"He didn't say." 

"And you didn't think to ask? We can't give you carte blanche like that, Clark and quite honestly, I don't see why we should." 

"It's nothing, Mom, it's not like he can do anything to hurt me, you know he can't." 

"Yes, but that's not what I'm worried about and you know it." She told him, fixing her gaze on him, the same way she used to when she caught him doing something wrong when he was a kid. 

"... What Mom." He looked away from her trying to hide his eyes. 

"You know where I am coming from, Clark and you don't really think your dad is going to say yes do you?" 

"Dad, No; but what about you Mom, do you say yes?" 

"Knowing what I do, absolutely not." 

"What do you know Mum?" 

She took a deep breath, and then answered. "The answer is still no." 

"No to what?" He heard his dad ask. Oh, why was he always coming in when he didn't need him to? Clark wondered to himself. 

"Lex's birthday present." 

"Oh really. What are you getting him?" 

"He wants to spend the day with me." 

"Right." His dad said and laughed snidely. "Like that'll ever happen." 

"Dad, please. We're friends and I asked him what he wanted, and like I told Mom, it doesn't look like he always gets what he wants for his birthday anyway so I'd really would like to do this." 

"Not going to happen. You forget, Clark, he's a Luthor, he always gets what he wants and you are not one of those things." 

"Why is everyone doing this?" He asked them exasperatedly. "He is my friend. My best friend." 

"That's what we are worried about." Jonathan said in a quiet mutter. 

"You don't have to worry, I'm the one with the powers remember and that's besides the point. Please, Mum, Dad; I'd really like to do this. It's his first birthday since we met and since I can't think of anything else, can I just do this?" 

"Do what? What are you doing on this day of yours?" His father asked definitely suspicious. 

"He wants to give me a treat." 

"Yes." Jonathan scoffed; "Like the truck. ... Clark, you know what I think about things like that." 

"Yes, Dad, everyone knows and Lex won't try to do something like that. Anyway, it's not my birthday, remember?" 

"Yeah, but you're getting the treat, aren't you?" 

"Am I?" He asked them excitedly. 

"I need to talk to Lex first." His dad informed him after he saw his parent's exchange one of their usual glances. He was too excited to stay still so he jumped up and hugged his parents in thanks making them smile and laugh. 

He could barely get through the next day waiting for his parent's final answer. Just before he left school that afternoon, Chloe asked him what his gift was going to be. They had gotten over their quarrel and were now back to being the best friends that they were. He told her that he wasn't sure yet but would tell her all about it when the birthday was over. He managed to convince her so they laughed over the card he bought. 

Luckily, while they were in the shop, he saw miniature cars and decided to buy them as a kind of gag gift. Even if his parents said no, he'd still have something to give to Lex. Fortunately for him, to complete the gag, the variety of miniature cars he got was wide. Some of the cars, he was sure Lex wouldn't be caught dead in but it would definitely put a smile on the millionaire's face. 

When they left the shop, Clark tried to imagine wrapping each individual mini car he'd bought but knew it'd be a bit over the top. Going past the Fordman's hardware store, he saw their window display and that gave him an idea for the best way to present Lex's gift. In the store, he bought some fine wood and clear glass, knowing that everything else he needed was at home. Since Chloe was still with him, he explained his idea to her and she was quite taken with it, given him the added incentive that he was doing the right thing. 

Clark went straight home after that and set about to work. With luck on his side, he didn't have a lot of chores to do and so took his time with his glass cabinet. By the time his mom came around to call him for dinner, he was more than halfway through. 

"What is that?" Martha asked him when she saw his halfway job. 

"Lex's present." 

"What? You're not having a day out anymore?" 

"No, ... Well we are, I think, but I just saw all these mini car's and thought it'd make a good gag gift you know? And if I put it all in a display unit, it might actually make up a good gift if you guys say no." 

"Ahh, and if we say yes?" 

"Then I give him two gifts. It is his birthday and I'll still have a surprise for him after-all." He told her cheekily. 

They laughed together and left for the main house. During the dinner, his parents gave him the go ahead and he could barely restrain himself. Even the prospect of waking earlier to finish his chores didn't get him down. He went straight back to the barn and speedily finished his cabinet. Even though he would have enjoyed it more if he had taken his time to do it, he was quite proud of what he had created. There were about twenty cars, form the latest model speed cars to a farm tractor, and they were all permanently fixed on the shelves and on display. On the top of the cabinet, he carved 'Alexander Joseph Luthor' in cursive and wrapped it up, then called Lex before going up to bed to confirm that the other man would be there early the next day. 

* * *

He was ready and waiting long before Lex showed up and could see his mother's barely concealed amusement at his impatience. He deliberately blinked at her and turned to look through the windows watching their driveway.

Clark wasn't really surprised when he felt her standing beside him. He turned and saw that she had brought her coffee and was looking through the windows just like he was. 

"I don't have to tell you to be careful do I, Clark?" She asked him quietly. He knew that his mom suspected his feelings but she'd never said anything about it so they dealt with it like it wasn't even there. 

"No, Mom, I'll be careful." 

"I won't be telling Jonathan but you should tell him soon." He turned to look at her in shock. 

"Tell him what? I haven't even told Lex yet." 

"You haven't told him, ... are you going to?" 

"I don't know, Mom, he is my best friend and that is what matters most" 

"I understand. Well, like I said, be careful okay. You are my son and I'll always love you." 

He turned and gave her a hug. "Thanks, Mum, he is here." 

"I don't see your cabinet, didn't you finish it last night?" 

"Yes I did and it's in the barn. I don't know whether to give it to him before we go or when we get back." 

"Why don't you just enjoy your day and give it to him when you get back, make it a real surprise." 

"Thanks Mom." 

"Son, be very careful. The Luthor's are not like us so don't get pushed around." Jonathan told him when he saw him about to leave. 

"I won't, Dad. ... Well bye." He said to them and ran out to meet his best friend. 

"Are you ready to go?" Lex asked him studying his face. 

"Am I ever? Yes!" They laughed together as he entered the limousine. A backward glance assured him that his parents were watching him so he waved at them and then they left. 

"So... where are we going and what are we doing?" He asked impatiently. 

"Wait and see, this is your day and you don't get to do anything except enjoy so start enjoying." Lex opened the fridge and offered him a range of drinks. He chose the breakfast juice and sat back to try and wheedle their destination from his friend. 

"Why don't you give up and just relax, Clark? Have you had breakfast?" 

"Breakfast? What is that?" He asked his friend cheekily. 

"Oh, this is going to be good." Lex said softly, before answering him, "You know, the thing you eat in the morning, it's supposed to be the best way to start the day." 

"Today?" He asked and Lex burst out laughing. At the back of his mind, Clark couldn't really articulate his reason for behaving so goofily but he went with the flow. He was going to spend the whole day with Lex and that was worth his unrestrained happiness. 

"Okay, Clark. We'll start with something easy, breakfast. Then we get on with shopping." 

When he heard that, he stopped laughing, his parents hadn't really given him any conditions, but he was pretty sure that this was not on the list they would have given him if they thought of it." 

"Shopping, Lex, you know that I can't really accept ..." 

"... I know that, but we're going to quite a few places, and you, my young friend can't get in there in jeans and 'flannel'." He said wrinkling his nose, and while Clark understood the reasoning, he couldn't help but tease his friend about the expression on his face. 

"You say that like you have something against flannel, Lex." 

"No. Absolutely nothing." Lex told him with his lips twitching. "You work with what's good for you." 

"Yeah, Right. So if I agree to the shopping, will you tell me where we are going?' 

"No!" 'Laughter' "No deal, because you are still getting some new clothes." 

"Thanks, Lex." 

"Not a problem, Clark, just relax and enjoy the day." 

"Are we there yet?" He asked in a high tone and this made his friend laugh again. 

From then, they continued discussing inconsequential things about and around Smallville and Clark tried his utmost to get his friend to laugh. 

"How did you get my Dad to agree to this, Lex?" 

"Oh, you don't really want to know, Clark?" 

"I wont be asking otherwise." 

"Let's just say that we came to mutually beneficial agreement." Lex told him dismissively. 

"You didn't promise him your first child or anything like that did you?" 

"No!" 

"You're not going to tell me are you?" He asked. 

"Whatever gave you that idea, farm boy?" 

When their laughter drew to a close, he asked again, "Are we there yet?" Causing Lex to snort and look at him in askance. 

"We're not going to go through this the whole day are we?" 

"Maybe. Are you going to tell me?" 

"Not a chance." Lex retorted at him and then fortunately, the car drew to a stop. He looked out to see himself in unfamiliar territory. 

"Where are we?" 

"Metropolis.' 

"Cool. What are we doing now?" 

"Breakfast." 

"You've got to be kidding me." 

"Nope. We're going to one of the small but very exclusive breakfast corners in Metropolis. You can have anything you want, and we're here." 

They went out and stood in front of a smallish Victorian building and to Clark's eyes it looked nothing impressive. He turned around to ask Lex where they were but found the other man smiling at him mischievously so he followed quietly and they were admitted into the house. 

The interior was not what he expected at all. The building was separated into different small alcoves, each with it's own differing furniture tones and set up. 

"Good Morning Mr. Luthor, Welcome back to 'The Castle.'" A middle-aged lady with an English accent greeted him smiling. And to his surprise, Lex smiled back unreservedly. 

"Panthea, it's good to see you too. It's been some time." 

"That it has, Mr. Lex; what would you like to have today." 

"This is my friend, Clark Kent." 

"Welcome to The Castle, Mr. Kent, Good Morning." 

"Morning." He greeted the lady and turned to look at Lex." 

"We'd like the combo booth this morning, Panthea. Clark doesn't quite know what he is in for." 

She laughed at that, and looked at him intently. "An initiation. That's good, Mr. Lex. We're glad to have him here, please follow me." 

They were seated at a corner booth that was considerably large and made themselves comfortable. 

"What is this place, Lex and how did you find it. It's amazing." 

"And you haven't even tried the food yet. I found it in my youth, while getting to know the real Metropolis and ever since that first day, if there was ever a time that I needed to spoil myself first thing in the morning, this was my port of call." 

"What can I get for you two today?" Panthea interrupted them. 

"Okay. Panthea, can you bring us, some French toast, Pancakes and Syrup, Black Forest and Ham omelet and some fish cakes. Don't worry Clark, you don't have to eat it all, it's just a range of choices. Panthea, set a full continental breakfast table as well, okay." 

"All these to go shopping?" Clark thought to ask Lex after he closed his mouth. 

"Just you wait Clark." 

What followed was an experience unlike anything Clark had ever had before. Everything about the food was mouth watering and he could understand why Lex would come here to spoil himself." 

"Is this place well known?" he asked after looking round and seeing that almost every booth was occupied. There was something to be said for x-ray vision after all. 

"Yes and no. Those who know it and like it, pass the message across by word of mouth, but we come here for the ambiance anyway and wouldn't like it spoilt by excess advertisement." 

"It's a good place, thanks for bringing me." 

"For you, Clark, there was no choice." 

When they finished and Lex made the payments, they went out to see the limo waiting for him. 

"So, where now?" 

"Shopping." 

"Are you serious?" 

"Don't worry, Clark, I'll protect you." 

"Right. Couldn't we just find out my measurements or something, ..." 

"We're going." 

:deep breath: 

The limo took them down to some more exclusive shopping areas. Somewhere that Clark knew that he would never dream of visiting on his own. It was enlightening to him to see the way people deferred to Lex. It was different from what he knew. For him, this was seeing the Luthor money at it's best. People bowing and nodding to everything Lex said as though he was a god. This was Lex. It occurred to him then, that his Lex was so different from everyone else's. 

Shopping was also not what he expected. With his mom, he went into the shops and looked in the sale section and then picked the right size. Here, he was seated, offered a drink and then measured. He was sure that everything measurable on him was measured and he couldn't exactly object to them because Lex sat at the corner and smirked at him continuously. Every squirm he had caused his friend to smile and after a while he just ignored him. 

After the measurements, Lex called the man aside and told him what to get. They then brought to him, a wide range of clothes and he gaped at his best friend. 

"Lex!" 

"Don't worry about it, Clark. Just try the clothes and let us know if they fit. We don't have to get them if you don't want to." 

"Then why am I trying them?" 

"For me?" 

"Lex." He called out to him cautiously. 

"It's my birthday Clark." 

"You're going to use that all day aren't you?" 

"I'm a Luthor." 

"Right." 

At the end of the shopping trip, he left the shop wearing a fitting brown v-necked polo shirt and black woolen slacks. They were really comfortable on him and he'd never worn anything like them before. Amongst the things he tried were a complete suit, a tuxedo and some more comfort clothes. He knew that Lex wanted to buy him a lot of them, but he drew the line at one tuxedo, one suit and three shirts and two slacks. Underclothes and two pairs of shoes were added. With Lex calling the birthday card, he couldn't say no too much. 

Everything was taken to the limo and they then took off. 

"Now that the shopping is done, where are we going?" 

"Wait and see." 

* * *

Unexpectedly for him, the limo took them straight to the Metropolis Airport.

"Airport?" He asked surprised. 

"Yes. We are here, so let's go." 

"Where are we going?" He asked his somewhat reservedly. 

"You didn't think we would be spending the day in Metropolis, did you?" 

"Yeeah. I'm sure that there are so many things that we could do here." 

"Maybe, but that is so mundane Clark. This is a once in a lifetime thing and since as you say, it's my birthday present, I'm going to make the best of it." 

"So, where are we going?" 

"Do the words surprise mean anything to, Clark?" 

"Yes it does." He answered nodding his head in addition. "But the surprise is for a birthday, and it's your birthday, not mine so, I don't need the surprise, right." 

"Reasonable, but I'm still not telling you." 

"Oh, Leeex, come on, give me a hint." 

"No, come on, let's get on the plane." 

They went through the VIP access area, and before he knew it, Clark was sitting beside his best friend and the plane was getting ready to taxi down the runway. 

As they took off, Lex released him from his seat belt and told him to get up. 

"Where to?" 

"Now, you get to have others spoil you." 

"How?" 

"Don't get so suspicious, Clark. I just thought you might like a massage." 

"Massage?' 

"Yes. We have a long way to go and we have to have some way to spend our time." 

"Massage?" 

"Mmm hmm. Follow me." 

They went towards the back of the plane and there, Clark saw some more people just waiting for him." 

"Hey." 

"Welcome, Mr. Kent. Please make yourself comfortable." 

"L-e-x?" 

:Laugh: 

"Just watch, Clark." 

The next thing he saw was two of the attendants approach them with foot spa's, at which he looked in askance. 

"Manicure and Pedicure, Clark." 

"What, are you saying something about my hands?" 

"Heaven forbid, Clark. It's just something I want to share with you." Lex smirked as he answered. Clark smiled at him and then watched as his own hands and legs were completely pampered. Through this, he just had one of his usual discussions with Lex where he was completely comfortable in the presence of his best friend. It always surprised him how this could be when Lex was so rich and powerful but he was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth so he made the best of it. 

When they were through, he watched as Lex changed and with a towel strategically placed, lay face-front on the table. He copied the movement, and before he knew it, they had the two ladies massaging their muscles. This was something that he'd never done before and it was a new experience that was really enjoyable. He turned his head and was looking at his friend. 

All through the time that he'd known Lex, he'd never seen this much of him unclothed and the only thing that he could think of, was that Lex was beautiful. Beneath the wonderful clothes he wore, there was so much of him that was hidden, but here, there was nothing to hide. His muscle tone was well formed and everything about him was perfect. 

Lex turned his face to his direction but his eyes were closed, giving him the unique opportunity to study him a lot clearer. Lex's looks were so different from his and seeing the way people treated Lex all day, he wondered again how the other man could ever find anything interesting enough in him to allow for a deeper friendship. 

Just then, Lex eyes opened and met his and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't pull his eyes away. 

"Clark?" 

"I'm having a great time, Lex, thank you." 

"No. _Thank you_ , Clark, this is a birthday unlike any I've ever had." 

He tried to tell his friend a lot more with his eyes but wasn't sure that the message had been received because the only thing that Lex did was blink at him. He closed his eyes after that and tried to imagine more of Lex's smooth skin. He wasn't even aware of the massage finishing, as he'd drifted off into a light doze. 

\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/  
This of course gave Lex the opportunity to study him in the same manner he had been doing earlier. Lex tried to imagine what it was that Clark had been trying to tell him with his eyes before. He was sure that it wasn't the desire that he'd read. Clark was his innocent best friend who was madly in love with Lana, so there was no way that he desired Lex, no matter how much the millionaire wished it. 

Looking out the window, he saw that they were coming into the New York skyline and dressed up, then woke his friend. 

"Clark." He called him quietly and was taken aback to see the sleepy eyes look up at him in complete adoration. Clark then blinked and the look was completely blanked. 

: No. He couldn't allow that, he had to see what it meant: 

"Hey, Lex. Sorry about falling asleep on you." 

"That's okay, I slept too." He told his friend. 

"Come on, get dressed, I've got to show you something." 

"We're there?" 

"Not yet. Come on." He turned and left Clark to his machinations. \/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/ 

Clark finished quickly and went to join Lex at the front of the plane. He felt well rested and very comfortable in his own skin but was slightly worried about falling asleep. How could he? He was supposed to be spending the time with Lex, not sleeping off on him. 

"Lex, I'm really sorry about sleeping off." 

"That's okay, Clark, really." 

"So, what did you want to show me, and you still haven't told me where we are going." 

"Well, I guess I can't keep the location a secret anymore, come to this window." 

He walked up to his friend and looked out the window he was pointing, and the sight was really breathtaking. 

"Wow. Lex" He looked at his friend in awe. 

"Great isn't it?" 

"Yeah." He whispered to his friend before looking out the window again. 

Lex then pointed out the things he was looking at to him. 

"As you know, New York is on the eastern seaboard, and there are the most beautiful buildings you can ever imagine, The Twin Towers." 

The way Lex said that prompted him to say, "Why do I think that has nothing to do with the scenery?" 

"Ahh, you're right. It's a beautiful sight, but what is more interesting is what goes on inside." 

"I thought you might say that." He then smiled at his friend, who returned it. Then, Lex touched his chin and turned his face back to the window, and there it was, the Statue to Liberty. He'd never seen it this close before and it was indescribable. With the awe still on his face he turned back to Lex when they passed the statue. 

"It's beautiful, Lex." 

"I can see that." 

"Thank you sooo much for showing me this, Lex." 

"You're welcome, Clark; thank you for allowing me to share this with you." 

He wanted more than anything to hug his friend in thanks but settled for just placing his hand on his shoulder. "Thanks, Lex." 

Their eyes met once again and for a moment, Clark was tempted to say something, anything to dispel the awkward silence that descended on them but for his life couldn't think of anything. The look in Lex's eyes was somewhat questioning but he couldn't give the answer to questions he didn't know. 

After a soft caress on the shoulder his hands were on, he released his friend and went back to his seat. They quickly landed at JFK airport, and went through the landing procedures without fuss. 

There was another limo waiting for them outside the airport and Clark quickly went inside. While he was glad for any opportunity to spend time with Clark with Lex in public, the way everyone was looking at them as they made their way out made him self-conscious. 

Unfortunately for him, Lex caught on to his discomfort and misinterpreted it. "I'm sorry if being out here with me makes you uncomfortable." While this was said blandly, he could read the hurt that Lex was unable to hide. 

"No, Lex, I'm not uncomfortable, ... I'm just not used to it and I don't want you to get in trouble." 

"Trouble?" 

"Ohhh, you know, the press, your dad, ... you know, trouble." 

"Don't worry about that, Clark. I get to spend time with you without worrying about on my birthday. That is worth whatever trouble you are imagining, believe me." 

"I'm glad, I'm happy to spend time with you too, Lex." 

:Furious blush on Clark's face.: 

"So, where are we going?" 

"Well, is there anyway I can interest you in an early lunch?" 

"Sure. I can eat." 

By the time he's agreed to eating, Lex was making an indication to the driver, and he pulled to a stop not long afterwards. They came out at the Trump Towers, whose view alone was enough to make Clark's jaw drop to his knees. 

"Leex." He called at his friend in caution. 

"Don't worry bout it, Clark, you can't go wrong with eating." 

"Well, Lex; there is eating and there is eating." 

"Which is this?" Lex asked him with a smile 

"Jerk. Lets go." They continued laughing as they entered the restaurant and were seated at their table. It was quite difficult for Clark to stop himself from gawking at all the people he saw around him but one glance at his friend was enough for him to reconsider. In spite of where he was, he knew that everyone else paled in the sight of his best friend and love interest. 

"Lex, I'm glad that I'm here." He told Lex quietly. 

There was a soft smile that he'd never seen on his friends face before as he answered, "I'm glad you're here too Clark." 

Their waiter came round and they he gave the option of choosing their meal to Lex. If asked later, he wouldn't be able to define what they ate. What he knew was that he enjoyed every second of it, talking and laughing with Lex. After a time, even the sights paled because he found that it didn't matter where they were, as long as he was with Lex; their connection remained. 

They left the restaurant and Lex took him through the sights of New York. Their first port of call of course, was the Empire State Building, where he discovered, that no matter where they were, Lex didn't like heights and the beauty of wherever he was paled in the face of his acrophobia. 

It was funny listening to Lex try to explain things to him while trying to cope with his fear, but their time there didn't last very long. They left the Empire State building and took off for the museums next. He shouldn't have been surprised about that, considering Lex obsession with history, but the museums in New York were eye opening. 

As he listened to Lex explain the artifacts, art and pictures they saw, the past came to life for him, and he could see it the way Lex did. 

"Why do you know all this Lex?" 

"When I was a kid, my father tried to drum into my head everything about Alexander the Great. That's what I grew up on, but over time, I adapted it, and understood his vision and I determined that I was going to have the same kind of impact on my world. To taunt my father, I decided to know about more than Alexander and with that, grew my love of history, to my father's disgruntlement." 

"So, it's interesting." 

"Yes, and it helps me to learn from them. I've got more in my future than Luthorcorp, Clark." 

"I know." He told Lex. If there was one thing that he knew about his friend, it was his ambition. Lex wanted to rule the world by the time he was thirty, and if it was possible, then he was sure that Lex would give it his best shot and succeed. 

Lex went solemn for a moment, "Will you be with me?" 

There were so many ways he could take that question but he decided to be straightforward. "I'll always be your friend, Lex. Do you want me to be?" 

"We'll see." Lex told him after looking at him for a short while. 

"Lex?" 

"Nothing Clark." Lex then moved on to tell Clark more about the tenements and art on display. From the museum, they took a walk round Central Park and then their last port of call was 'The Cloisters.' There, Clark and Lex were able to bask in the silence and comfort of the museum's tranquil courtyards. The medieval artwork was outstanding and Clark enjoyed _all_ of it. Most of all, he enjoyed being with Lex and listening to him talk. 

Before he knew it, it was early evening and he was getting hungry. The moment the thought of letting Lex know about the condition of his stomach occurred to him, Lex turned to him, 

"I have a feeling that you're ready to eat." 

"What, you've got a measurement on my stomach or something?" 

"No. If we're to meet up with our plans for the evening, we have to eat now." 

"What plans?" He asked Lex, just to be contrary. He knew that if it didn't go over the top, he would agree with it, after all, he'd enjoyed the day so far, but it was fun trying to get their destination out of Lex. 

"Plans you don't need to know, Mr. Kent. So, we eat?" 

"Do you need to ask?" 

"It was just an idea." Lex told him wryly 

What he didn't know was Lex's idea of a meal. The next thing he knew, he was being directed into a sailboat at the shoreline of the museum. There, he was served a very exuberant palate of foods and he could eat while looking out at the water. Luckily, this time around, Lex had no fear of water so they could enjoy themselves. 

"Clark, do you remember what happened when I woke you up on the plane?" 

The teenage boy thought for a moment and couldn't come up with anything out of the ordinary. 

"Did anything happen?" 

"... Something did." 

"What?" 

"There was a look in your eyes when you saw me, what did it mean?" 

"What look?" What was Lex talking about? The only thing that he could remember was that he was very glad to see Lex but maybe, his look had been unreserved, making him to reveal his hearts secret to the older man. :That would not be a good idea.: 

"Clark, what did it mean?" 

"You need to explain it to me, Lex. I don't know what look you are talking about." More than anything, it would be at this point that he would love reveal everything to Lex but if he was going to risk the best friendship of his life, he wasn't going to do it on his own. 

"How do you feel about me, Clark?" 

"You're my best friend, Lex." 

"Yes, but what does that mean?" 

"It means that you mean the world to me, and I wouldn't want to lose your friendship." 

"Would it mean anything else if I told you that I like you more than just a friend?" 

"Wha..." He could feel the heat of his blush and couldn't do anything to stop it. 

"Yes, Clark. Can you answer me honestly, would it make a difference to you?" Lex was being very serious about his request and he knew that his answer would mean everything to their future relationship. 

There was still the question about where they would go from here but that was probably for another time and all he had to do was answer Lex's question on it's own. This was Lex he was dealing with, the only other person that he felt extremely comfortable with, the only other person that he could tell the absolute truth to. There were so many other lies between them, that they didn't need any others. 

He didn't know how long he'd taken in contemplating his answer, but when he looked back at his friend, he saw the look of devastation and disappointment on his face and knew that he'd taken too long. 

"Yes, it'd make a difference to me." 

"What difference?" Lex asked him. 

"You're you Lex, and looking at everything that has happened today, your world isn't exactly mine, so why me?" 

"Why not you, Clark? Everything you've seen today has been because of the Luthor money, and that's what they all see. I would have thought that you saw something else." 

"I do, Lex. It's never been about the money." 

"I know. So what is it about?" 

"It's about my feelings for you, I love you." Somehow, he knew he'd have to be the person who said it first. 

"That's how I feel, but I know you've been waiting for Lana and you have Chloe, so to reiterate your question, why me?" 

"Everyone thinks that Chloe likes me that way, but I don't think so and I don't like her that way. Lana is who I'm supposed to like, in order to feel normal and I must admit, if I'd never met you, I'd still be trying to get her to notice me and then, maybe like me. But the thing is, I met you, and then the more time I spent with you, the more I came to feel like I didn't have to be normal; you are different from everybody else, and I could be too. The fact that you are set apart from everyone else didn't stop me form liking you, being your best friend and then falling in love with you. I was satisfied with just being your friend but it helped me accept that being different wouldn't stop anyone from loving me, if anyone ever wanted to." 

He looked at Lex as he finished talking and didn't even realize when his friend had moved close to him. 

"I want to, I already do." And before he could say anything to that, there were a pair of lips pressing against his and opening his mouth, he admitted his friends wet tongue into his mouth for the first time. He'd never had a kiss like that before, and it surpassed any of his imaginations of what a first kiss would be. Lex didn't just put his tongue into his mouth, it went in and touched every part of his mouth, and in that vein, touched every part of him. By the time they stopped, they were leaning heavily on each other and he couldn't regret any part of it. 

"Le-ex, will you be my boyfriend?" The endorphin high that he got from the kiss gave him the courage to ask and leaning his forehead on Lex's he waited for his answer. 

Lex's first reaction was a slight snort and then laughter but he didn't let this discourage him. When his laugh finished, Lex told him, "Yes, Clark. I will be your boyfriend." He couldn't help his next blush and was gratified at Lex's smile at that. They shared another kiss before they docked. 

Their limo was waiting for them but the evening was well on the way. After they sat in, he turned to his friend, "I really enjoyed myself today Lex, thank you." 

"It's not over yet." Now, that was a surprise, there was no way that his new boyfriend could top all that he'd done so far. 

"What? We have to get back today, remember." 

"I'll get you back home don't worry." 

"Alright." Clark knew that while he enjoyed everything about the day, the best part was their new relationship and if they didn't live within the rules of his parents, it would make things difficult for them when they got back to Smallville. 

"If I didn't know better, I would think that you don't want to spend time with me" 

"It's not that, Lex. It's just that I don't want to make things harder for us when we get back." 

"Don't worry about it, Clark. We'll get home on time." 

The limo took them to an exclusive hotel as he explained it, called 'The Haven." He'd booked them a room and there he found his clothes waiting for him. Quite comfortable with each other, they took separate showers and dressed in their tuxedos. Clark's breath caught as his first sight of his boyfriend, Lex was outstanding and he didn't even contemplate not going up to him and giving him a kiss. 

"You look wonderful, Lex." 

"Shouldn't that be my line? It looks good on you, Clark." 

"Thank you, Lex. ... Where are we going?" 

: Joint laughter: 

"We're going, ... to the Opera." 

"The Opera? I've never been." 

"That's another first that I'm glad to share with you." 

There was nothing that he could say to that so he remained silent as he followed Lex out of the room. They cut a fine figure together as they made their way out of the hotel and into the waiting limo. In the car, he couldn't resist holding Lex's hand, the way he'd wanted to so many months earlier with Lana. The different was that on that occasion, he could only contemplate the idea, now, it didn't remain an idea, he went through with it, and it felt really good to do. 

Putting weight on the hand he was holding, he used it to pull Lex to himself and was able to hug his friend close to himself. It amazed him how smooth their transition was so far, but he reasoned that it all had to do with the kind of day they were having, this was so different from what they were used to, that it almost felt surreal. The true test would come when they had to deal with the everyday life of Smallville, Metropolis, Kent and Luthor. Until then, he was going to enjoy the rest of the day as it was intended, Lex's birthday treat. 

The opera experience was one that he would definitely have to do another time in order to fully enjoy it because he was unable to concentrate on it fully while holding Lex's hand. They kissed through the intermission, held hands and leaned on each other all through the opera. 

When it was through, he knew that it was a day well spent and he didn't regret any of it. They went straight to the airport and for their return journey; they took a helicopter and not the plane they arrived in. It was noisier and Lex's fear of heights was more apparent but holding each other, kissing and touching, they barely noticed the journey back. Leaning on Lex, Clark was sure that he slept through the last hour of the journey but neither of them minded. The helicopter dropped them off at a field not far from the Luthor mansion and they met up with Lex's butler who had his Lexus ES300 waiting for him. Throughout the drive to the farm, Clark leaned back into his chair and had the pleasure of watching Lex drive. As with everything else the older man did, he did this with an ease of comfort that made it seem like performing art. 

They got to the farm just shy of midnight. 

"Thank you very much for today, Lex. I really had a great time." 

"I should be thanking you, Clark. It's a birthday that I'll never forget." 

"Me neither, and it wasn't even mine." 

Lex looked at him intently for a moment before answering, 

"Maybe not your birthday, but it's our anniversary." 

"You always want more than one present on your birthday don't you?" 

:Laughter: 

"I'll take what I can get." 

"Greedy; and on that note, I have something else for you." 

"Clark!" Lex called out to him in surprise. "I've already had my birthday present. 

"I know, but you can never have too many can you. Give me a moment." 

He left the car and went straight to the barn. The cabinet was where he left it, so he picked it and went back to where his boyfriend was waiting. 

"That looks kind of large, Clark, what is it?" 

"I hope you like it, I made it for you." 

"Made it?" 

"Yeah." Sitting in the passenger's seat of the car, he watched his friend open the wrapping around the present and reveal the glass cabinet. He smiled softly and then brushed his hand across the carving of his name. 

"This is beautiful, Clark. Thank you." 

"Think you'll ever drive all those cars?" 

"You'll be there if I do." 

Lex then leaned across and kissed him softly in thanks. 

"Well. It's Sunday and your birthday is officially over, did you _" he stopped as he couldn't complete his question. 

"I liked everything about today, Clark, thank you." 

He took he cabinet from Lex and placed it in the back seat, getting out; he pulled Lex out and wrapped his arms round him. 

"Happy birthday, Lex." With that, they leaned in and shared their last kiss of the evening. They were back home and there was more to come, but so far, he had everything he wished for. A boyfriend he loved, and Lex had enjoyed his birthday present. Tomorrow, they'd worry about the rest. 

The End. 

Posted: 13th May 2003. 


End file.
